


Robot Prom

by TheWritingFox



Series: The Sparky Chronicles [21]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: A dance is held at the Manor and Sparky discovers that height differences sometimes aren't that bad.
Relationships: The Spine/Original Female Character
Series: The Sparky Chronicles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972690
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Robot Prom

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by an idea my friend Pho had! I got their permission to write about it. 😊💜

♡♡♡♡

After Walter Workers Chelsea and Camille had found some old prom pictures of themselves, the robots were so curious and excited about the idea of a prom, they asked Peter Walter the Sixth to hold one at the Manor.

Sparky walks into the large room the so called "Robot Prom" was held in. Pink and red streamers and balloons decorated the room, DJ equipment was set up in the corner and there was even a large disco ball hanging from the ceiling. The other bots were already here, some helping set up the music, others talking with the Walter Workers or gushing to each other about their respective outfits. 

Sparky shyly smoothed down her knee length pink dress when saw The Spine talking with Hatchworth by the sparkling water filled punch bowl. He was always handsome in her eyes, but the suit he chose for the prom was perfect for him. The smaller robot felt herself heat up a little as she looks away quickly with a small smile.

"Sparky! Have you seen QWERTY?" GG trundles up to her, a pink bow on her head.

"What do you mean?" Sparky was confused. Usually the AI never appeared anywhere other than on a screen somewhere in the Manor or occasionally in shows.

"Matter Master David hooked him up to an iPad and wired him into a roomba so he could dance, but now I can't find him anywhere! He's my dance partner..." GG looked a little upset at the notion that she may've been stood up.

"It's okay, we'll find him! If we don't, I'll dance with you." Sparky reassures the baby giraffe, then scans the room for the afore mentioned QWERTY roomba. "I don't really know how to dance, but I'll try." The small copper bot adds. 

"There he is! QWERTY It's me, your dance partner! Let's boogie!!" GG exclaims and gallops over to where she saw the AI idling near a few fallen balloons, nudging them around and enjoying having a physical body for awhile.

Soon the Robot Prom was in full swing, the music was bopping and the whole Walter family was having fun. Sparky had danced with Rabbit and The Jon the most during the fast songs she felt comfortable just grooving to.

Soon BEEBOP appeared on a large screen on the wall facing the dance floor, looking very dapper in a bow tie, and announced that the next few songs were going to be slow songs. 

Everyone began pairing off as she hurried off the dance floor. Sparky didn't know any "real" dance steps and she wouldn't want to embarrass anyone or hurt them by stepping on their feet. She sits down at at one of the tables and watched everyone with a small smile on her face.

The Spine noticed her leave the dance floor and strides over to her a few moments later and tips his fedora to her in greeting, a charming smile on his face.

"Evening darlin'. Care to dance?" Spine extends his hand to her. Sparky looked up at him and felt her face heat up in robot equalivant of a blush before answering.

"I, well, I really don't know how to Spine, I don't want to step on your feet", she smiles shyly at him.

"Slow dancing is one of the easiest kind of dances to learn, I'd be happy to teach you." Spine's green optics gently glowed encouragingly at her.

"Okay, let's try it. Sorry in advance if I step on your toes." Sparky gives a soft nervous laugh and takes his hand. The Spine leads the smaller copper bot out onto the dance floor, directing her where to put her hands and where his will go.

It was soon apparent that their height differences were going to be an issue. Sparky couldn't quite reach his shoulder to place her hand, and he would have to stoop quite a bit in order to put his hands on Sparky's back and waist. This wasn't going to work.

Sparky giggled as Spine tried to work around this problem while everyone else exchanged looks and muffled laughter as they danced around them, most of their heights were pretty well matched as the pairs went by.

"Sorry I'm so short Spine", Sparky laughs and smiles up at him. "We don't have to dance, it's okay."

"No, there's got to be a way, I don't want to disappoint you..." It finally hits Spine as he looks down at Sparky. "This sounds odd, but may I pick you up?"

Sparky blinks at the strange question and perks a brow. "Um, sure?"

The Spine gently lifts her up and she clasps her hands behind his neck as he holds her close to his chest. Now finally cheek to cheek as Sparky's feet dangle off the floor, Spine leads them in a slowdance around the dance floor. The copper bot felt herself warm slightly in a blush again as she giggles softly.

"This wouldn't be necessary for any other dance but it seems to work, unusual as it is." Spine chuckles, ignoring the amused faces of his family as they danced.

This felt really nice. The Spine's warm silver cheek against her own, the scent of his cologne as he held her. Sparky smiles and closes her eyes, enjoying the moment and feeling the thrum of her system's electrical current sync up with the warm thrum of his Blue Matter core like a heart beat.

"I'm not too heavy, right?", she asks softly after a moment. 

"Don't worry about it darlin'. You're perfect." Spine rumbles in her ear with a smile in his voice as they danced.


End file.
